In Memory of The Mockingjay:The 177th Hunger games
by XXbuttonsXX
Summary: With 60 tributes and two winners, these games are promised to be exciting. Victors and loved ones all in the same arena, all having to fight to the death whilst trying to protect the one you loved the most. Who will win the 177th Hunger games, all made to remember the mockingjay; Katnis Everdeen! : x
1. Sick, Sick twist

**Hey, I wasn't going to post this untill the final 6 of "Can't Fall back: The 125th Annual Hunger Games but no one is going on my forum or Pming me so here it is...I need tributes**Sshhuusssh** but so I'm not breaking any rules, the form is on my profile and in my forum - get the link of my profile- it isn't working :/ - So yeah, get sending, here is the prolouge bit :D xx**

* * *

Everyone loves someone, whether they are the brutal killing machines' from districts 1, 2 and 4 or if they are the little twelve year old who can't even pick up a knife to defend herself. Everyone loves someone.

This year it's the 177th annual hunger games, the quarter quell was two years ago but this year's twist, is worse than any quarter quell. I have forever respected the girl on fire and what she did many years ago, but now, all I can do is hate her for it. For this twist is in her memory.

On the One hundredth anniversary of the Capitol being in charge, on the anniversary of the 77th annual hunger games, the one which killed the mockingjay's grandson. The twist will break the hearts of many as well as bring a never before seen death total to the games.

President Dauite's words echo in my head as I hold my five year old brother close to me.

" _To remember the mistakes made by the mockingjay in the second rebellion, these_ _games will show what pain she caused and remind the rebels that those reasons that the rebellion happened all those years ago hold no power over the capitol today. This year there will be two victors; just like there was in the 74th hunger games, but there will be sixty tributes. The mockingjay volunteered all those years ago to protect her younger sister, who she loved dearly. She then went on to protect Peeta Mellark, the boy she loved, throughout the games. Love played a massive part in the rebellion, therefore, this year to remember that the capitol doesn't care about the ones you love. On every piece of paper at the reapings, there will be two names, the name of the child who is reaped; between the normal ages of twelve and eighteen, and then name of the person they love the most. That will make forty-eight tributes, to make up for the other twelve tributes. To remember the mockingjays second time in the arena; the time the second rebellion really began; the remaining twelve tributes will be reaped from the existing pool of victors." _

My brother will probably be chosen if I was reaped, but he is five! I am not going in for tesserae this year, I can't risk it. I'd rather risk starving than be reaped and having to take my little brother with me.

What a sick, sick twist. Two can win, so technically someone could leave with their loved one, but I'm guessing that the victors aren't just in there to remember the girl on fire's second games, but to make leaving with a loved one less likely.

These games will be difficult for everyone, no matter what. The mockingjay volunteered for her sister to protect her, but this year, even if she did volunteer, her sister would be going with her either way.

President Daiute, you sick man! How can you even think about doing this! I thought the Quarter Quell two years ago was harsh, to remember the 75th hunger games and the misuse of weapons and as a reminder to the rebels that they are nothing without the capitol, the tributes weren't allowed to have weapons, that was the longest hunger games on record, many of the tributes ended up dying from starvation.

In fact for the past few years we've had many harsh hunger games because of the rebellion, on the 174th, all of the tributes ended up dying, the victor was publicly executed as a reminder to the rebels that winning does not mean you are better than the capitol. In the 176th, they asked for forty-eight tributes, as a reminder of the cruelty we caused them in the 76th hunger games when we put their children into the games.

It all seems extreme; but it works, I would never even think about starting a rebellion. I wonder what the girl on fire would do if she knew of this.

'I won't get reaped,' I tell myself, 'I won't'.

* * *

**Remember Profile or my forum, the link isn't working so get the link of my profile, only the victor form is on my profile, the rest is on the forum :) xD Thanks..I would post it here but that's against the rules and my last one got deleted -_- so yeahhhh.. Pm me or comment on the forum... there are the forms for the tributes and Victors, I need 11 victors (I don't need one for district 10 and 48 tributes (but if you are sending one I need the other so technically it's only 24) I will Pm you when I've started the rest of the story. Also Review on what you think of the twist and the writing of the intro- it is a chapter after all :'D xx Thanks xoxox **


	2. Tributes

**Ok. I'm closing this now. If you reserved a spot I'm sorry but I really need the tributes so...yeah..thank you to everyone who sent! x Don't send anymore..only accepting them if I have said to you earlier :) x**

* * *

District 1:

Male:Xzavier Wingmen (17 years old) (M) -W.E.B.P  
Loved one:Xana Wingmen (10 years old(F) - W.E.B.P

Female: Elise Victorien Rochefort (17 years old) (F) -SeekerDraconis

Loved one: Foy Janssen (19 years old) (M) -SeekerDraconis

Victor: Jenna Nightingale (Victor of 175th Hunger Games) (F) -GlimmerFromDistrict1

District 2:  
Male: Zander Drascal (18 years old) (M) - I-am-foxface  
Loved one: Kaya Andora ( 18 years old) (F) -I-am-foxface

Female:Victoirie Valkyrie (17) (F)- Silent Wolf Singer

Loved one:Castiel Valkyrie (20) (M)- Silent Wolf Singer

Victor: Alex Greene (Victory of 176th Hunger Games) (F) - WaffleManiac

District 3

Male: Givin Calbot (13 years old) (M) -W.E.B.P  
Loved one: Harmon Gingor ( 13 years old) (M) - W.E.B.P

Female: - Brenna Dane (16 years old) (F) -IHeartUCato

Loved one: - Carter Blake (18 years old) (M) -IHeartUCato

Victor: Static Volts - (Won the 100th Hunger Games) (M) - Silent Wolf Singer

District 4:  
Male: Mace Sterling ( 18 years old) - (M) - I-am-foxface  
Loved one:Echo Sterling (14 years old)-(F)-I-am-foxface

Female: Luciana Joy Morgan (16 years old) (F)- SpunkyFun

Loved one: Darcie Laufeia Semira (16 years old) (F) -SpunkyFun

Victor: Chaotic Dasher (won the 175th Hunger Games) - i-am-foxface

District 5:

Male: Neo Blackthrone-(13 years old) (M) I-am-foxface  
Loved one: Nova Blackthrowne- (17 years old) (F) - i-am-foxface

Female:Violet Graham (16 years old) (F) - Me ;D

Loved one:Abel Knight (18 years old) (M)- Me

Victor: Alaina Mercer (Won the 171st Hunger Games) (F) - WaffleManiac

District 6:

Male: Skylar Brem (14 years old) (M)-Zssillybilly  
Loved one: Marta Brem (80 years old) (F) - Zssillybilly

Female: Ariannah LeFaye (16 years old) - i-am-foxface

Loved one: Dorian LeFaye (15 years old) - i-am-foxface

Victor:Eliani Ariatti (Won the 173rd Hunger Games) (F) - SpunkyFun

District 7:

Male: Chase Anthony Thrat (14 Years old) (M) - W.E.B.P  
Loved one: Carter Joseph Thrat (14 years old) (M)- W.E.B.P

Female: Hazel Buckeye (16 years old) (F) - Silent Wolf Singer

Loved one: Ash Ebony (18 years old) (M) - Silent Wolf Singer

Victor Hoyt Kliesen (Won the 172nd Hunger Games) (M) - SeekerDraconis

District 8:

Male: Trent Britten (16 years old)- Cashmere67  
Loved one: Trina Britten (12 years old) - Cashmere67

Female:Skye Arwen ( 15 years old) - i-am-foxface

Loved one: Lana Arwen (15 years old) - i-am-foxface

Victor:Rayla Detroy - Rayla Detroy (F) - W.E.B.P

District 9:

Male:- Rail Jones - (15 years old) (M) - Silent Wolf Singer  
Loved one:- Eric Eaton - 16 years old) (M) - Silent Wolf Singer

Female:Riley Cane (15 years old) (F) -Cashmere67

Loved one: Amira Cane(35 years old-Also won the 159th Hunger games) (F) -Cashmere67

Victor:Taurus Hurley (Won the 130th Hunger Games) (M) -Cashmere67

District 10:

Male: Sable Orford (14 years old) (M) - Cashmere67  
Loved one: Eve Orford (10 years old) (F) -Cashmere67

Female: Zeah Callero (17 years old) (F)- i-am-foxface

Loved one: Roran Callero ( 5 years old) (M) - i-am-foxface

Victor: Dee Diller (won the 127th Hunger Games) (F)

District 11:

Male: Remmy Grotham (18 years old) - Zssillybilly  
Loved one: Fawn Grotham (11 years old) - Zsillybilly

Female: Sofia Levine (16 years old) (F)

Loved one: Carolina Cresevina (16 years old) (F)

Victor:Abraham Orchard (Won the 150th Games) (M)- Silent Wolf Singer

District 12:

Male: Dimitri Stark (17 years old)(M)- ladyyuuki16  
Loved one:Amy Mizuno(18)- ladyyuuki16

Female:Serena Haruno (18 years old) (F) - ladyyuuki16

Loved one:Yuri Hatake (18 years old) (M) - ladyyuuki16

Victor: Sakura Dragomir (Won the 167th Hunger Games) (F) - ladyyuuki16

* * *

**Please check my profile and themn pm or follow the link to the forum. Thank you :) Ok, I have wrote the first reaping but I'm not posting untill I get district 2 and 3 tributes - at least, so send! Please? If you have reserved please don't forget to send them! xx**


	3. District 1 reapings

**...I am so nervous you don't even understand ^_^ I've worked so long on this chapter...at first I was going to do it in first person present, like the prolouge but yeah...I did the exact opposite, don't hate me Dx **

**I just think it works better for an Syot, I mean I'm doing first person past (ish) on my other one, which btw the next chapter will be up (hopefully) sometime this week. But I wanted to try this. It's my first attempt. Be nice :) Um..anyway I hope you like this AND can you PLEASE if you've reserved tributes send them in, you have till saturday, sorry, I feel mean but I need them! and if you want you can still send them in to the spots that are open. if by saturday spots aren't filled...bloodbaths (in other words I'll make them). **

**Wow this is long...umm...I hope you enjoy this I absolutley adore all of these tributes! xx**

* * *

**District 1 Reaping**

**Xzavier Wingeman**

When the sun rose above the hills in District 1 Xzavier was already awake and ready to go. He stood by his window and looked out at the streets which were already filling with people preparing for the reapings. If he had lent more to the right he could have seen the preparations being made in the centre, he could have seen the stage being set up and the large speakers being brought in all the way from the capitol.

Xzavier sighed and crouched down to tie his shoe laces. He would love to enter the games this year, he had wanted to ever since he was eligible at twelve years old, but he couldn't, not this year. With the mockingjay twist, it would have meant that he would have to take the person he loved the most with him into the games. The person he loved the most was his ten year old sister, Xana, a girl who couldn't even walk. He didn't care how hard he had worked for this, if he took that little girl with him, he would never forgive himself. Anyway, he always had next year.

He grabbed his backpack off the counter which had in it his reaping clothes and a towel to dry off with after training, and he headed for the door, but stopped when he reached the mirror which hung on the wall by the front door.

He was the first to say that he looked brutal with his large arms, one of which had a long claw-shaped scar running down it. The side of his mouth turned up slightly before he turned to the door. He almost jumped back when he was confronted by his father stood arms crossed. Xzavier quickly wiped the surprised look of his face and stared questioningly at his father.

His father was your typical district 1 person with his blonde hair and blue eyes, much like Xana. Xzavier, however, got his looks of brown hair and eyes from his mother.

"Why aren't you at training?" his father said, his voice sounding calm.

"I was..." he began, only then did he notice the clock on the wall behind his father. He was already five minutes late. "I'm going now!" he quickly brushed past him and headed out the door, banging it shut behind him.

...

In District 1 they trained by the fence in perhaps the only section of the district which was out of sight to the peacekeepers. Not that they would have done anything about the training. When Xzavier arrived the other careers were stood waiting for him.

"Decided to show then?" One of the girls called. Xzavier put his hands in his pockets to prevent himself from punching her in the face.

"Shut up," he spat and then stood far away from the group.

"Ok then, let's do this," Martial announced as he walked up to the group. Behind him was almost all the past victors District 1 had. Martial's brown eyes examined the boys first and when they reached Xzavier he smirked slightly.

"Any of you boy's want to volunteer?" Much to Xavier's dismay, everyone remained silent. He was begging them with his eyes but they didn't seem to notice. "What about you girls?" Martial said, his eyes flicking over to the girls. Again everyone remained silent.

Xzavier only had to look over to the victors to see that many of them were eager to volunteer. Of course they would be; none of them had to take the person they loved the most into the games.

"I will let you lot fight it out," Martial laughed. Many of the victors looked displeased by this, practically every victor under the age of forty wanted to volunteer.

"Grab something if you wish; you still have time before the reaping!" With that all of the careers rushed for weaponry and began training. Xzavier didn't, he wanted to be with his sister right now so instead of training he rushed back home to get ready for the reaping.

He found his sister sat in her wheelchair reading like she usually did, her young face smiled up at him when he walked through the door.

"Hey Xana," he said in a soft voice. Xana looked so bright and bubbly although she had every reason not to be. When she was two years old she had also began training but at the age of eight she had an accident which left her unable to walk. Since then her mother has hated her, she blamed her for wasting the money spent on her during training. For this reason Xzavier had lost all respect for his mother.

Xana had taught Xzavier a simple but powerful lesson, he didn't have to be tough all of the time, he could be a caring brother and he was.

All he could do now was hope and pray that one of the careers would change their mind. He had to be safe; Xana couldn't go into the hunger games.

* * *

**Elise Victorien Rochefort**

Elise Victorien Rochefort wasn't your stereotypical 'rich girl from district 1'. She looked like one with her honey-blonde hair, blue-grey eyes and Victorian styled dresses, but she was a fighter. She fought in underground battles and usually won. Despite this she wasn't a career, she once trained with the careers but didn't anymore. She would never volunteer for the hunger games unless she had to.

She walked down to the centre hand-in-hand with her boyfriend Foy; they looked well together, her in her usual white Victorian dress and him in his white leather jacket, brown jeans and brown boots.

They had been together for two years; their parents had arranged their marriage which would happen when Elise turned eighteen. They had made their parents happy when their relationship turned romantic. Everything was going perfect.

Foy didn't approve of Elise's underground battles and was very unhappy when he found out about them but they loved each other, everyone could see it. This would not be good because of this year's twist.

"Elise," she heard someone say. She looked over to see her friend Jaela and her sister Clara. They hugged each other smiling. Jaela and Elise were the best of friends, always looking out for one another as best friends do.

The centre was now full of people; everyone had turned up for today's reaping. It was supposed to be compulsory but sometimes people high in business and peacekeepers could get away with it. This year, however it was not allowed as anyone could get reaped.

Elise turned and kissed Foy on the cheek before heading over to the seventeen year old section. Foy was nineteen years old so he went to stand at the back as usual. Not long later the mayor of district 1, a tall woman with blonde hair which was greying and which ran down her back walked on stage. Her face had many wrinkles and she had bags under her eyes. She began reading the usual treaty of treason and added onto the end, "this is all because of the mockingjay; she is the one who did this to you; do not blame the capitol, blame the mockingjay!" Elise didn't know whether this was scripted or if she was adding it on because she wanted to. Her face was emotionless, if the mayor had a heart, Elise thought that she would have looked sorry for what she was saying.

The mayor bowed her head and then sat back down on her chair. There were only two chairs on the stage this year, the mentors would be chosen when the victor had been reaped but everyone knew who they would be anyway; Martial and Shine, both clever mentors who were once clever tributes. Martial had won his games in just three days, the first two days he and the other careers hunted down tributes and in those two days had killed them all but two. Martial was the only one who knew they were in an alliance together, he had seen how they had spoken in training so that night he killed the careers in their sleep. They hadn't expected anyone to turn on them until they had killed all the other tributes; it was the deal. Martial wasn't one to keep his word. The next day he found the two tributes and killed them both quickly.

Elise began thinking about the games, she was a fighter; she could do well in the games. At least she would have a chance. She wouldn't be guaranteed to win, there were victors in these games and careers who trained their entire lives. Even the most brutal of careers don't always win but she would have a chance unlike some of the people she saw around her.

The escort of District 1; a man with dark pink hair and bejewelled eyelids, replaced the mayor on stage. He introduced himself as Yohan Baxwoll. To Elise his name didn't quite fit his appearance like most capitol resident's did.

"Ladies first, of course," he said in his high-pitched capitol accent. He almost flew over to the girls reaping bowl on the right side of the stage and picked out a piece of white paper. The girl stood next to Elise stiffened. Yohan read the names out and Elise could feel her heart drop. It was Jaela and Clara.

* * *

**Jenna Nightingale**

When the name of a sixteen year old girl was read out, no one moved. Jenna knew that none of the careers had put their name forward this year but the girl didn't know that. She stood there shaking. Yohan had to read her name out a second time before the girl walked up to the stage. When she passed the fifteen year old section the girl grabbed the hand of another girl, presumably her sister. Together they walked to the stage; shaking. _Blood bath's _Jenna thought. She always presumed that she would ally with the tributes from her district, even though she was a past victor and these girls had never even been in the games. Now she saw that she would not be making an alliance with these two girls, they'd be useless.

Then something Jenna hadn't been expecting happened; a girl from the seventeen year old section volunteered. She had long honey-blonde hair and a white Victorian styled dress. She wasn't one of the careers and at first glance Jenna thought there was some mistake. She was the daughter of that rich business man, why was she volunteering?

The girl made her way to the stage and introduced herself as "Elise Victorien Rochefort." Once a woman holding a small tab had searched for Elise's loved one they called a boy who was stood at the back up to the stage. His name was Foy Janssen. Jenna thought that he was quite good looking, he had brushed up white-blonde hair, startling grey eyes, slightly tanned skin and a muscular build. He stood next to Elise, his face expressionless.

Yohan was soon on his way to the male reaping bowl, he reached his hand into it and pulled out a piece of paper, it read, "Xzavier Wingman and Xana Wingman."

Jenna had heard both of those names before. Most of District 1 knew of Xana's accident; especially the careers. She saw movement over in the seventeen year old section, the boy, Xzavier, was walking towards the back. A few peacekeepers tried to grab hold of him but they couldn't. He walked to Xana; she was sat in her wheel chair at the back looking very nervous. He scooped her up in his large arms and took her to the stage.

If he didn't have to bring his sister Jenna thought that she might have made him an ally but she guessed that they came as a pair and she would not be making that young girl an ally, even if she couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Jay-" Yohan began calling the victors name out. As quickly as she could Jenna ran to the stage screaming, "I volunteer!" Many of the other victors were doing the same thing but she would beat them to it, she had to!

She was indeed the first of them to step onto the stage. Yohan simply laughed and hugged her; he had been the escort two years ago as well as this year and therefore they had spent a lot of time together on the victory tour.

"District 1; I present to you your five tributes: Elise, Foy, Xzavier, Xana and the beautiful Jenna Nightingale!"

The crowd cheered and at that moment Jenna felt like she was back where she belonged, in the hunger games. She was ready to make allies, kill tributes in their sleep and fight till the death.

...

Jenna didn't really care for goodbyes. She had gone through them before and they just sat there giving her advice, advice she no longer needed. They all knew she was going to return, as did she. Of course she would, there were two victors anyway this year.

"Off to the games again, I see?" her dad smiled as she walked through the door with her mother and younger sister. Jenna nodded and stood up to hug her parents. "I am so proud of you!" her father whispered in her ear.

They were proud of her; she had done a fantastic job in the hunger games two years ago when she was just sixteen. She did everything perfect, she made an alliance with other careers and just killed anyone who got in her way. Her parents didn't have any fear that she wouldn't return. Even out of the sixty tributes she would definitely be the best.

"Remember; just do what you did last time and you'll win with flying colours!" her mum kissed her on the forehead.

Jenna began to wonder who she would allow to win with her. Maybe she would let a younger tribute come home with her if she was feeling generous. Not that she would make an alliance with a younger tribute, but if they somehow managed to get to the final few then maybe she would. Or if last year's victor from District 2 was to volunteer she might have let the two of them be victors, they were both well deserving of the title.

Right now she just wanted to get onto the train; she couldn't wait to see what she was up against.

* * *

** Xzavier Wingeman**

Xzavier sat on the soft velvet sofa holding Xana close to him, her head was resting on his shoulder. She was too young for this. Xzavier wondered what would happen; would they allow her to have her wheelchair in the arena? Xzavier would be able to carry her but she had to get away from the bloodbath, she couldn't just wait for him, he could be on the other side of the cornucopia and then she would be a sitting duck. Martial would have to do some convincing on their behalf.

Their parents were the first to enter, their mother seemed almost happy that her two children were off to a game against fifty eight other kids. Their chances of returning were slim even though Xzavier had been training his entire life. He would give his life for Xana, she didn't deserve this. Xzavier brought Xana even closer, a lump in his throat.

"Well isn't this fantastic! Now your training won't go to waste!" their mum said her eyes mostly on Xana. Their father placed his hand on their mother; she looked up at him questioningly but didn't say anything. He just walked over and sat next to them on the sofa. He pushed a piece of hair from Xana's face and smiled at her sweetly before turning to Xzavier.

"You bring her back, bring her back!" he cried. Xzavier knew he could if he went against the plan he had been taught his entire life. If he made an alliance with the careers they would kill her, he had to run. He had to protect her.

Xzavier had always thought that if he went into the games he would forget about home, be nothing but brutal, but he was going into the games, not as a career, but as a brother.

Xzavier nodded, "I will," is all he said.

The next to come were there to see Xana. They had come together seeing as Yohan was very eager to get going. One of them was a friend from school, eleven year old Mary Fellow. She had dark skin and was a fireball, full of fun. The other was an old woman called Spring who had taught Xana the piano and had made her feel happy after the accident. Every Monday Xana had gone down to her piano room and listened to her through the window, then one day Spring invited her in.

Both of them had tears running down their faces. Xzavier watched as they said their goodbyes. Seeing this just made him even more determined to bring her back. She was loved, she couldn't die.

When it was time for them to leave, Spring looked at him for perhaps the first time. "Look after her," she said to him.

* * *

**Elise Victorien Rochefort **

Elise's Dad and Foy's family came in together to say goodbye. They were distraught and although none of them said anything she could tell they blamed her for this, of course they did. Especially Foy's family, their darling son wouldn't be going into the games if it wasn't for her.

"You know you can do this, don't you?" her father said to her, she didn't even realise he had sat down next to her; she was too busy watching Foy's family cry around him. Elise nodded at her father. She could do this, she had a little training, she could fight and she had won fights in the past.

"Good girl, do you have a token?" he asked. She lifted her hand up and pointed down to the silver promise ring on her finger, Foy had given to her last year. Her dad nodded and smiled.  
"Come home; ok? I can't lose you as well." He was referring to her mother who had died when Elise was only 5.

"I will Father," she said and she wrapped her arms around him. She had to stay strong, she could win this easily.

Soon the peacekeepers came to take them away. After them Jaela and Clara came through the door.

"Why did you- why did you do that?" Jaela cried hugging Elise.

"I did it to save you, of course," she replied.

Elise and Foy had a much bigger chance of returning than Jaela and Clara. If they went they would die. With Elise and Foy they at least had a chance to survive.

There was suddenly loud shouting outside and the door swung open to reveal two peacekeepers and a very red-faced Yohan.

"Time to go," Yohan breathed.

"We've only had two minutes though-"

"Time to go!" he screamed. Yohan was known to be a very stressful escort, possibly the most stressed. He was always the first to arrive and he was always early. District 1 was one of the most desired and a late appearance could mean a demotion, which he couldn't afford.

The two peacekeepers grabbed hold of Clara and Jaela and dragged them out of the room. Then Yohan came in and grabbed Elise and Foy by the arms and escorted them out.

"What are you thinking?" Elise said looking up at Foy. Foy smiled down at her.

"I'm surprised you volunteered."

"I had to-"

"I know- I know" he held her hand and squeezed it in encouragement.

* * *

**I really hope you like it! I began writing this like three weeks ago but I kept changing my mind O,o I tried...btw if you're wondering, I know I didn't really do Xana and Foy much, that will come, bare with me. In other words there will be more of them on trainrides and stuff ^-^ I have it all planned, well I do I kind of...**

**Anyway, question time... (this won't effect sponsor or anything just for fun xD) **

**If the five characters above had a fight, who do you think would win? **

**Out of the five characters above, who would you ally with? you can only pick one!**

**xD That's it...check out my forum, there may be some sort of sponsor thing there xD The links on my profile! xx Thanks xx**


	4. District 2 reapings

**Guess who is finally here? Me! Um...yeahhh...I should explain, I-I- it took a while (obviously!) I'm just a perfectionist I guess and I wanted this to be perfect! :) And I think (emphasis on THINK) that I am happy with this...If the characters are passed off wrong I am so sorry! or if the spelling, grammer and other things are bad again I'm sorry I just think I am finally happy on this :) Btw...do you think the goodbyes are adding anything to it? I really don't like writing them anymore because I don't know what to write and I get stuck :') What do you think? **

* * *

**Kaya (District 2) -( I decided it was best to do it from her POV although she's the loved one hope you don't mind :)) **

Kaya was drawn in by the sight of the fire. She continued to click on the lighter and watch it. She grabbed a piece of paper and set it alight. She smiled as the fire made the paper turn to ash. Before it reached her fingers she dropped it on the carpet and watched as it set a part of the carpet on fire. It was beautiful. The bright orange flames danced on the otherwise boring cream carpet.

"Kaya!" Zander yelled and ran over with a glass of water. He poured it on the flames to extinguish them. Kaya sighed. Something as beautiful as fire was destroyed by something as sinister as water.

"No offence Kaya but I don't want what happened to the justice building to happen to my house." Zander said and sat down beside Kaya on the settee. Kaya smirked at the memory of setting the justice building on fire and watching it burn to the ground. She was bored of waiting for her Mother, who was the mayor of District 2, so decided to see how flammable the curtains were.

Kaya looked down at one of the burns on her hand and smiled. She had many burns all over her body. Fire was dangerous but that was why she liked it so much.

Kaya looked up at her best friend. Zander had messy brown hair, green eyes and various scars and scabs from various stunts he had done. He too was reckless but nothing compared to Kaya. Every time Kaya was hurt, it would only make her want to do dangerous things more.

Kaya wanted to go into the hunger games; she had a desire to kill. She wanted to set tributes on fire, watch them burn and return home with their blood on her hands. She smiled at the simple thought.

"Volunteer?" she asked Zander who looked at her questioningly. He would do any for her so of course he would volunteer for her, they were both careers and they were both eighteen so what was there to lose? "Please," she added. She wanted this so bad.

"Sure," he said rolling his eyes. "You're such a psycho Kaya," he teased. He messed up her dark red hair and smiled.

Kaya looked up at the clock, it was seven am. They wanted to go to training for an hour before the reaping.

Training in District 2 was somewhat different to that of District 1. District 2 didn't need to train by the fence. They had a large academy just behind the new justice building. It was built by the Capitol; it was a gift for their favourite District.

District 2 is the only District where training is legal but that goes unknown to the other districts. If the other districts did find out there would be so many complaints that they would be in danger of another uprising.

They climbed the stairs of the academy. They seemed to reach the door at the same time as another girl with long brown hair. Neither of them stopped to let the other go in so Kaya and the girl ended up knocking heads.

"Ow, you idiot," Kaya declared holding her head. She looked up at the girl who also looked furious.

"Kaya, let's go," Zander said holding her shoulder; he didn't want a fight to happen.

They walked in through the door leaving the girl stood outside.

* * *

**Victoirie (District 2 female)**

Victoirie pinned her bronze falcon pin onto her grey dress. She then reached for her brush and ran it through her hair until it was smooth.

She looked at the clock; it was twenty minutes till the reaping. She felt at her head, a bump had formed where she hit heads with that other career girl. She sighed, if she ever got back, that girl was going to get it.

"Victoirie, time to go," her brother, Castiel, said as he came into her room. She looked up at him and smiled.

Castiel was a good looking boy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. Victoirie and Castiel were close. They had been training there entire lives for the games but Castiel had never gone into them, Victoirie didn't know why. They could both go together this year, that's what she hoped for anyway, she just had to be the first person to volunteer, or get reaped. Victoirie smiled mischievously. She stood up and walked to the door and she slipped her feet into her black flats.

"Let's go then," she said to him. Castiel smiled at his sister and walked out with Victoirie following him.

They walked to the centre of District 2 and when they got there it was already full. Victorie went and stood with the other seventeen year olds. She looked around with a smirk on her face until she saw the career from before. Her eyes narrowed as the girl went to stand just in front of her with the eighteen year olds.

Soon the mayor of District two walked on stage and did his little speech which Kaya had heard way too many times.

After his speech the new District 2 escort replaced the mayor on stage, a huge smile on her altered face. She had been upgraded from District 3 last year after the last District 2 escort managed to get their tributes to the Capitol late last year which is unheard of for the most desired district.

"Hello all. I am your new escort Bubbles." Victoirie smirked at what a stupid name Bubbles was, it sounded like something you would call a pet fish.

"I'm sure we'll have fun this year and bring home two lovely victors! Let's start with the girls shall we?" she danced over to the girls reaping bowl and picked out a piece of paper.

As she unfolded it Victoirie crossed her fingers, "Victoirie Valkyrie and Castiel Valkyrie," Bubbles said without any delay.

Victorie gave a deviant smirk and stepped out, right in front of her someone else stepped out and put a hand up. Before the girl could say anything Victorie clamped a hand over her mouth. "Anyone dare challenge my title, they will get hurt," she announced before running up to the stage smiling.  
She saw Castiel walking up to the stage, he shuck his head but smiled proudly at his sister. When he reached the stage the escort walked over to pick out the male tributes name.

* * *

**Alex (District 2 victor) **

Two consecutive years of the hunger games is all Alex Greene could wish for. She wasn't worried about the sixty tributes; it was only twelve more than last year.

Most of them would be weaker than her anyway so there wasn't anything to worry about.

As she stood and saw the female tribute and her loved one stand on stage she couldn't help wonder if they would form an alliance. If everything worked out there would be fifteen people in the career alliance, which might just be too much. Maybe there would be two alliances.

"Ad-"the escort began but was cut off by someone volunteering. His name was Zander Dracal and when he ran up to the stage she could see how Victories' eyes narrowed. Bubbles called out another name 'Kaya Andora' and that's when Alex could really see the anger on Victories face. Victorie had to look away from the red-haired girl running to the stage.

Alex couldn't help but smirk and think that this would be interesting.

"Alex? Are you volunteering or not?" someone asked her, she saw that it was her brother, Alexander. When she looked back she saw everyone looking at her in confusion. Alex nodded, "Yeah, sorry," she muttered.

"I volunteer!" she shouted and ran up to the stage passing an old man who was beginning to walk up. He sighed in relief and returned back to his spot.

"Alex Greene," she said into the microphone and smirked over at the other District 2 tributes. Which one would be winning with her? Would any of them be winning with her?

Alex's family came to say goodbye to her all at once, they all wanted to give her last minute pointers and they knew that this year's escort would want to get off early.

"I am still so jealous of you," her brother said as he walked through the door and into her arms. "Go kill some idiots for me," he said with a smile.

Alexander went and sat down on the velvet sofa. He had missed the feeling of this goodbye sofa. It was smooth, soft and so comfy.

"Don't worry, I will," she said with a smirk. Suddenly Alex felt arms around her and noticed that her sister, Alisha was hugging her.  
"Just be careful," her sister said slowly. Alex didn't know why Alisa was so concerned, Alisa would be a Victor in three or four years time so she shouldn't be scared at all.

Alex pushed Alisa off her gently and looked at her through questioning eyes, "of course, I'll be ok," she smiled and joined her brother on the sofa. She ran her hand down the sofa and watched as the fabric stood up, she smiled down at it. This had to be her favourite sofa in all of Panem.

This room wasn't ruined for her from fear, it was indeed the opposite. It was the best room in the world for it was truly the start of the hunger games and a place for happiness and excitement; she just wanted to leave District 2 and get to the games. But she couldn't leave without speaking to her family.

Alex's parents were stood across the room from her looking at her with smiles on their faces.  
"Just make us proud, Alex," they said.

Alex nodded and hugged her parents.

* * *

**Kaya (District 2) **

"No matter what, I am not making Allies with Victorie!" Kaya yelled as she stormed into the goodbye room.

Zander laughed, "we don't have to, there will be fifteen careers in total and many victors, we can make an alliance without them," he said and sat down on the soft sofa.

Kaya nodded and smiled. "Good, because I really want to be the one to kill her," she smirked.

Zander also smirked, "all she did was bang heads with you." He rolled his eyes.

He then threw his head in his hands, "If I die Kaya," he said. After he was reaped he had a sudden realization that he would most probably die in the hunger games.

Kaya rolled her eyes and sat beside him, "you won't, in a few weeks we will be both walking down that corridor coming home," she said reassuringly.

Zander nodded. Kaya was shocked when the door swung open. "Two minutes and two minutes only!" she heard someone yell.

Kaya's Mum and Dad walked in. She saw Zander sit back and cross his arms, he wouldn't have any visitors. His mum was dead and he never knew his father because his mum had him when she was only sixteen.

"Remind me to fire him," Kaya's mum said with a scowl on her face.

Her eyes flickered to Zander and then back to her daughter, "you have a token?" she asked.

Kaya simply nodded and held up her purple lighter. She pressed it and watched the flame appear she smiled at the flame before letting go of it.

Kaya's parent's stood in silence after that. Her mum wasn't much of a speaker and her dad had a short attention span, much like herself.

Soon the peacekeeper came in and escorted them out.

Kaya and Zander looked at each other wide-eyed before being escorted out by Bubbles.

* * *

**Victorie (District 2 female) **

Victorie's and Castiel's goodbyes didn't last long. Their parents came in, told them the usual; to stay safe, stay together and the other usual advice. Their parents were so confident that both of their children would return so they weren't worried one bit.

Once Bubbles came in and asked them to leave they did without questioning. Victorie and Castiel followed soon after so they could be escorted to the train. At the sight of Kaya, Victorie narrowed her glance. Kaya looked away from her and looked up at Zander.

Both of them secretly promised themselves that they would be the one to kill the other.

* * *

**Sorry Victories goodbye is short- I struggled :) but do tell me what you think about not having them :} **

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
And... questions hehe :') **

**Who out of these five tributes do you think has the most chance of winning? **

**Who is your favourite victor so far? **

**I'll try and get the next chapter up in less than a month ;D Sorry...again...don't hate me! **


	5. District 3 reapings

A/N: I'm sorry, I'm a bad person :( It's been like...monthhsssss since I did this. I just needed inspiration to get back to it. Reapings are a lot of work. That's why this is my last reaping. I'm gonna be doing the train rides for 3 districts. The chariot rides for three, and well, I haven't worked it all out but I will! I hope I still have readers- probably not- that's sad...um...so yeah...sorrryyyy please forgive me! Dx I don't like giving up on things though, so I won't! xD I do like the story :}

* * *

**Givin Calbot (District 3 male)**

The atmosphere in District 3 was like a different world to that of District 1 and 2. Everyone was panicked. Children's cries were heard all across the district as their first ever reaping came close and they knew they had a chance of going into the hunger games. They were scared.

Givin Calbot watched from afar as his two best friends, Harmon Gingor and Heather Heart, played around with the bugs in the District 3 soil. All three of them were just 13 years of age and therefore these reapings were just their second. Harmon was flirting with Heather ever so slightly. He had an enormous crush on the girl with a gap in her teeth.

There were many different types of bugs, worms, cockroaches, beetles and bees but Givin was unfortunately allergic to the; meaning he couldn't join in with the fun no matter how much he wanted to.

"So, Heather, do you think the two of us could get a picnic after the reapings?" Harmon said, raising an eyebrow at her.

Heather smiled back, she was completely oblivious and then she looked at Givin, "what about Givin?" she whispered but Givin could still hear her. Harmon grinned at Givin, "of course, Givin as well," he said, though he was hoping it would only be him and Heather.

Givin sighed and watched as a large family passed them as they walked towards the centre, "We need to survive the reaping first."

Harmon rolled his eyes at his friend, "We'll all be fine," he said. "We should go though." He said and stood up.

The three friends agreed to go and they then made their way down to the reapings, their tiny thirteen year old bodies getting lost in the sea of people.

Givin felt a tap on his right shoulder and he turned ever so slightly to see his two parents staring at him lovingly. He smiled weakly at them and his father gave him an awkward side hug whilst still walking forward.

"You'll be fine son," the man said. Givin simply shrugged and they walked to the reapings without saying another word to one another.

* * *

Brenna Dane brushed back her little sisters brown hair and began plaiting it carefully. The little girl was fighting back tears; she was so scared about today. She was only just old enough to understand what the hunger games were, she was only four; her name was Beatrice.

Beatrice sniffed and wiped her nose on the back of her little hand. "Don't cry," Brenna said and tied the little girl's hair with a red bow. She then turned Beatrice around to face her and she smiled slightly. "You're not going to get hurt," she whispered and then kissed her cheek and hugged her close.

Beatrice snuggled close to her and let tears fall down her rosy pink baby cheeks.

Brenna sighed, "Come on Bea, we should go," she said and stood up. They walked out of her room and into the front room where her boyfriend and brother stood. Her boyfriend, Carter grinned at Brenna and she gave a small smile back, "You two know the plan?" she said. They both nodded and Carter said, "Yup," with a popped 'P'.

"How are you bud?" Carter said to Beatrice, lifting her into his arms. Beatrice just rubbed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.

Brenna pursed her lips and then without any further words, she led the way out of the house, always the boss, always in the lead.

The rest of their family were already there.

* * *

When the District 3 escort wandered onto the stage the whole district fell silent. You could have heard a pin drop from the other side of the district. Givin was taking long and deep breaths in order to calm down his fast beating heart. The escort introduced himself as 'Tartar' and rambled on about the history of the games as he tried his best to impress the capitol as he was new to District 3.

"As I am male and all for male power. Boys first!," he said in a voice which was much higher than the one he was speaking with before. He walked over to the male bowl and reached in. It seemed to be in slow motion to Givin and he found himself digging his nails into his palms.

Tartar brought the piece of paper out and walked back over. Givin found himself counting his steps as each one seemed to take a lifetime and then the next second was the longest second ever as Tartar unrolled the piece of paper and read the name on it. "Givin Calbot!"

The next ten minutes happened too quickly as he began to shake uncontrollably and then what he knew would come did. His father's name to accompany him- at least he thought that was what he said. He couldn't really hear anything through the shock of it all. He did however hear someone shout "what?!"

This made Givin trip up the stairs which made him realise he had actually been moving towards the stage. Everything was too much like a dream and before he knew it someone helped him up- it was Harmon. He looked almost as shocked as Givin felt.

"What are you doing here?" Givin whispered but it sounded more like 'whayadoere?' as he was shaking too much to speak straight.

"Looks like it's you and me," Harmon said .Givin looked out to the crowd to see his dad still stood at the back, holding his mother. It wasn't his dad's name after all- it was Harmon's. Givin didn't quite understand this. He had spent so much time with his father he was certain that it would have been him he was reaped with. Obviously he had been mistaken.

The two of them walked up to the stage.

* * *

Brenna had her head held high as she watched the geek fall on his way up to the stage.

"And now for the ladies," Tartar said. Brenna rolled her eyes, why couldn't he have just done it the standard 'ladies first' 'now for the boys' way? Why be different? Brenna decided already that she didn't like District 3's new escort and Tartar was perhaps the most stupid name she had ever heard.

Tartar walked over to the girls bowl and picked out a piece of paper. He walked over to the microphone. Brenna couldn't have cared less about the reaping; if she was reaped she was fine with it. If she wasn't again- that was fine by her. Brenna heard the name being called but the name was not familiar to her. Only, when she saw the girl- the little crying twelve year old who had zero chance of winning- she knew what she had to do.

"I VOLUNTEER!" she shouted and ran forward, past the little girl. The two young boys on stage looked at her in shock. As if to say 'why on earth would you volunteer for this?' She looked over to her boyfriend and brother who stood together and nodded to her as they knew the plan of action. Kyle bent down and whispered something in his little sister's ear. Beatrice looked frightened but soon nodded and ran out of the town square as fast as her little legs could take her.

Brenna told Tartar her name and soon Beatrice's name was called out. People in the crowd began to talk. They had seen her escape. Some were giving her the evil eye, as they didn't see this fair. Others told their children to keep quiet so they wouldn't tell the peacekeepers- that were searching for the little girl- were she went.

Carter stepped forward, "There must be a mistake...Brenna does not have a little sister. At least not now but...I'm her boyfriend so I should go," he insisted.

After a few minutes of discussion between the peacekeepers and some game makers who were contacted through telephone they agreed that this is what should happen.

Carter stepped up onto the stage and took his girlfriends hand in his and gave it a little squeeze.

* * *

Static had seen the little girl go and he couldn't help but smile. These kids were clever, a lot like most of the kids in district 3. That was probably why they had the fourth most victors out of all the districts- just behind the career districts. He remembered how he won his games. He tricked the careers just before they were about to kill him. He led them into a trap and he won.

"Now for our lovely victors!" Static looked around at the other victors. At 62 years of age he sure was one of the oldest victors in district 3. He had a good life.

"Wirer Gin!" they announced. Static looked over to his friend Wirer. He was only 25 years old and was starting a family with his wife. Static shook his head, he couldn't let this happen.

"I volunteer," he said. Tartar then made some fuss about how there had been two volunteers at one district 3 reaping which was practically unheard of.

Static walked up, patted Wirer on his back in a friendly- almost father-like fashion and he walked on to the stage to shake hands with the younger tributes.

He knew that he would end up helping these kids. They had parents and grandparents who love them greatly but as he looked out to his beloved family who stared back at him with shocked faces he knew he had a great life and although he wanted to see his grandsons grow up into great me. He also wanted to let the children on stage with him have a chance to grow up.

* * *

A/N yeah, um...leave a review? XD It might not be perfect...but hey tell me why it isn't? Then I can change/improve x


End file.
